What The Water Gave Me
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: "Darling, it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me."


Title: **What The Water Gave Me** (a.k.a. The Pervy Mermaid)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: M, (FTL, AU)  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:"Darling, its better down where it's wetter, take it from me."

_Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow ~ Florence + The Machine "What the Water Gave Me" _

A/N: Written for Ryaninthesky12 "Kiss the girl" prompt…they do a wee bit more than kiss in this fantasy. It has been many years since I've seen "The Little Mermaid," so forgive me for any _minor_ inaccuracies. I remember thinking, "Ariel's got legs now…big deal… she just traded her voice for a vagina!"

Princess Charming meandered below the white chalk cliffs on the shell-shard covered beach. Above was the impressive palace she called home, although her ambitions included no plans of sitting in the castle all day and 'princessing', as she'd taken to calling her lessons of etiquette.

She was lucky to be alive after seeing the damage done to the ship from the colossal storm. She couldn't get the melodic siren-esque voice of the woman who had saved her out of her head. Now she aimed to clear it, by scaling and jumping over overturned boulders for sport and exercise. The warm morning air was thick and humid; the fresh scent of salt wafted in the breeze. Emma wore only her thin white sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorn blue cotton trousers slung low on her defined hips. Her leather boots were slippery, but she used her muscular arms to support herself as she hopped easily over another set of large rocks and landed in the damp sand. She drew her sword and jabbed the air a few times, practicing new offensive moves. It was unlikely she'd be allowed to participate in battle, but she enjoyed the pastime. Wielding the long shiny blade made her feel powerful and dangerous, a feeling she craved, but was never able to full envelop.

She felt hot now, her heart rate was high from exertion, and her skin was sweat-soaked and shiny under the beating sun. She dragged the tip of her blade through the sand, doodling random lines and patterns in contemplation, and looking over the vast bed of blue shimmering water. She sat down at water's edge and removed her boots. She stuck her toes out just to the point where the soft ripple of the tide lapped cool at her feet, before retreating.

The voice.

She thought of it again and nothing else as she squinted into the light and tried to relax her taut body by stretching lightly. The tide washed in more forcefully and the sound of splashing alerted Emma to look down the beach. She was on her feet in an instant running through the sand to get a closer look at what appeared to be a person: a naked woman, to be precise. Toned olive skin, lithe feminine curves, a net of seaweed crisscrossed her body, and tangled in her long raven hair. Her skin was covered in clinging white sand, and Emma kneeled beside her, concern evident as she gingerly touched a bare wet shoulder.

The woman turned over, her eyes opening in alarm as she looked at Emma, and she struggled to sit up. Emma lost herself in warm brown eyes and she reached out to clear a strand of wet hair from the woman's face. It had to be her: the one who had rescued Emma, and the one who possessed the voice of a goddess.

"What's your name?" Emma asked as she popped to her feet, excitement and hope evident in her own voice. The woman's mouth opened but no sound was produced. They both shared a mutual look of disappointment, looking shyly away from one another.

As the woman before Emma attempted to stand, her shaky legs wilted and Emma caught her whole weight in her arms. She held her close, and noticed that despite the warmth of day the woman was shivering. It felt right to hold and protect her though Emma didn't know why. Emma tightened her hold, ignoring her ingrained sense that this was immodest and not something a princess should do. She didn't even care that her own shirt was now soaked translucent.

When Emma spoke it was in a hot grated whisper, close against the naked woman's ear, "let's get you inside and cleaned up. You look like you've really been through something."

The woman responded by holding Emma tighter, burrowing against her neck, letting out a sigh, and nodding agreement. Emma held her at arm's length, her eyes automatically drawn to her collarbone and then scanned lower to her pert breasts, small waist and the triangle between the flare of her hips, where her legs met. Emma swallowed through the dryness in her mouth, her face and neck heating in a blush. The woman was still too uncertain and unsteady to walk on her own, and Emma tried to think of something to cover her nakedness, but out on the rough shore there was nothing.

The woman seemed completely unembarrassed for her nude state so Emma wrapped an arm around her waist, and they made their way slowly up the back path to the palace. The woman leaned heavily on Emma for support, and the feeling Emma experienced was foreign but dizzying in its strength: the urge to protect and a feeling she had no name for.

Smuggling a naked woman into the palace proved to be a challenge. Servants and guards roamed every corridor, but Emma knew every nook of the castle, and the timing of the guards' schedule. Once inside Emma's room, she ushered the woman to the large bath so she could wash.

"Go ahead and clean up and I'll find you something to wear," Emma offered as she turned away to leave, but the way the woman remained confused and unmoving made Emma believe she either didn't understand or had suffered a head injury at sea. Emma walked back and turned on the tap, to fill the large tub with bubbles and hot water.

"Go on, get in," Emma encouraged, again turning away, but a hand on her forearm stopped her. The woman gave a coy look at the filling tub and smiled at Emma, tugging on her arm.

"You want me to join you?" Emma gulped at the thought, but found herself stripping off her shirt and shorts in short order, and watching rapt as the dark haired lady haltingly lifted a leg over the edge of the large basin and eased into the water as if she belonged there. Emma scrambled in, splashing water around until she was facing the woman, their smooth legs brushing together deliciously under the sheen of bubbles.

"What is your name?" Emma asked rhetorically, her brow furrowing. She knew the woman couldn't answer, but she was so curious.

"Let me guess?" Emma looked at her face, eyes traveling down to where the water the skimmed the undersides of her floating breasts. The woman raised her hands from the underwater and clapped in encouragement. Emma attempted to focus on what her name could be.

"Barbara?"

A shake of the head.

"Elizabeth?"

The woman tossed her hair in another disappointed shake. Emma lowered her eyes in frustration. The room seemed to come alive with music, and a nagging whisper sounded in Emma's head: _Regina. Her name is Regina._

"Regina?" Emma announced with certain joy.

The woman's face lit up and she nodded vigorously, lunging toward Emma so sudden that Emma thought she was going to attack or kiss her. Their lips almost brushed, and Emma felt dizzy and frozen in place. She must have turned the heat on too high in the water and her whole body was burning deliciously. The moment seemed to extend to infinity and when Emma couldn't take it anymore, Regina finally twisted around and settled between Princess Emma's parted thighs.

Emma groaned softly, the sound seemed to come from the deep of her belly, where the most intense feeling of heat radiated. Regina smiled in contentment and positioned herself even closer, resting her back against Emma's breasts and placing her hands on Emma's thighs.

Emma didn't know where to put her hands, but Regina pulled one of the bubbles and placed the bath sponge in it, holding her hand to mime what she wanted.

"You—um…you want me to wash you?" Emma asked in amazement as Regina turned slightly to catch her gaze, her smile was pure and innocent and oozed seduction. Emma's arms felt heavy as she dipped the sponge in the water and wrung it out over Regina's head, water cascading down her hair and over her chest. Emma lathered soap into Regina's long black hair, rubbing softly at her scalp, and running her fingers to the ends. She was mesmerized by the shiny locks and by the way Regina relaxed openly into Emma's touch. She pushed her mane of hair over her shoulder and ran the sponge up and down her back, and wished she could hear Regina's voice as she felt her body respond to the touch.

Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's front, pulling her against her and resting her head over her shoulder so she could see her hands working the soapy sponge over her chest, looping circles over her the soft swells of her breasts and then down to her stomach. Emma's heart thudded, her breaths were little more than pants as Regina took the sponge from her hand and redirected Emma's now bare hand back to her stomach encouraging her to go lower as she parted her knees and played with Emma's fingers in a curious manner.

Emma had only ever touched her own self like this, but she knew exactly how Regina felt and what she needed because her own body was overwhelmed with the same feelings of desire. Desire: it must be what this was. She had felt waves of it before, but never so steady and unadulterated as now when she was lovingly holding this gorgeous soft woman against her body. Emma was unsure of what to do and her hand trembled as she cupped her fingers over Regina's sex, using her whole palm to circle softly. Regina's eyes slipped shut, and she sagged against Emma, spreading her legs wider still.

Emma grew bolder, fascinated by the sensations this simple touch lit within her, and by the delicate flesh beneath her fingers. She used her free hand to skim the bubbles from the surface of the cooling water, so she could see. She ran her finger down Regina's slit and slowly dragged it back up, Regina twitched lightly, and her thighs trembled as Emma continued to stroke her steadily and slowly. The water began to churn as Regina rotated her hips pushing her body into Emma's fingers, seeking more contact. Emma obliged, unable to stop touching her, Emma's fingers danced over Regina's clit causing her hips to jerk and her mouth to fall open in a silent cry. The undulation spurred Emma on, fingers sliding erratically through Regina's folds, as the water in the bath rocked out over the sides.

Regina twisted around to face Emma, placing her knees on either side of Emma's thighs. Emma wrapped her left hand around Regina's ass and her right went back to eliciting pleasure from between her legs. Regina arched her back, and Emma took advantage of the breasts thrust into her face, by suckling each pebbled nipple between her lips. Under the water Regina sought out Emma's pussy with her own hand, earnestly wanting to return the favor. There was nothing tentative about her touch. She rubbed Emma just as Emma did to her, their eyes met as Emma gritted her teeth, the pressure and pleasure building within her fast.

Emma pulled Regina close and up, her fingers pushing inside tight warm walls that spasmed nearly the second she entered. Regina's lust hooded eyes took on a look of surprise and she energetically Regina bore down against Emma's hand, as her erratic and imprecise fingers continued to work at Emma's clit. Emma moaned in delighted frustration as their movements grew frenzied.

It was Emma who, on needy impulse, leaned in and she pulled Regina's mouth to hers, their lips coming together breathing into each other's mouths. As they kissed, Regina continued to merrily ride Emma's fingers at a blinding pace, a thin green strand of light drifted through the window and illuminated Regina's throat. Emma only noticed when he felt weak vocal vibrations coming from Regina's mouth, and into Emma's. The voice! Emma pulled back in astonishment. Regina was moaning a melodic song as she shook and shattered, clenching Emma's fingers with her strong inner muscles.

The song turned into a wail and then a sexy whimper as Regina's orgasm spread through every fiber of her being. She buried her face into Emma's neck as she came down, hand still stroking Emma's sex lightly, but Emma had no concern for her own pleasure as she affirmed in awe by touching and making the surreal real, that the woman snuggled against her was one who possessed the voice that she had been searching for.

"You did it! We did it," Regina smiled and cradled Emma's face in her hands. Emma grinned cheekily, realizing fully that she was in true love with the exotic, sexy voiced, angel woman on top of her. Emma pulled then both up and out of the bath as water streamed off their bodies. She took Regina to bed and they continued making love until they were married the next afternoon, and they lived happily ever after.

….

Somewhere a sea witch screamed in anger, and a Caribbean crab washed his eyes out with bleach.


End file.
